Wanting, Wishing, Waiting
by divakiforever
Summary: Unbeknownst to them both, Yusei and Bruno harbour feelings of love for one another however their doubts are holding them back from confessing. Jack, meanwhile, continues to make unwanted advances towards Yusei - what will happen? BrunoxYusei - M later on!
1. Chapter 1

_Bruno's POV_

Bruno was lying down on the hard, lumpy mattress that was pressing against his broad back. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes unfocused, mind whirring. It was becoming more common for the young bluenette to simply rest on his bed and sort out the myriad of thoughts causing havoc in his brain. Lately, Bruno has realised a startling truth: he had fallen head over heels for none other than Yusei Fudo: the duelist, the engineer, the computer whiz. He had been the one who had outstretched his hand and offered Bruno a place to stay when nobody else would. It was there and then that he knew this boy, this wonderful boy, was different from anybody he had ever met before. Bruno, having felt so lost with himself and his surroundings, immediately felt a sense of comfort in the presence of this young, raven-haired man. Yusei felt like home.

But alas, he was certain that the teen did not reciprocate his feelings. Sure, they were inseparable when they worked on a project and yes sometimes it appeared as though they spoke a foreign language when engaged in a discussion about programming or engines, but this wasn't enough in Bruno's mind to prove that Yusei actually loved him. Yusei most likely saw Bruno as a friend, perhaps even a best friend, and maybe that's all Bruno would ever be. He could continue playing the role of the cheerful pacifist but that didn't necessarily reflect his innermost feelings: desire, sadness, _jealousy._ Jealousy over the one and only Jack Atlas, Yusei's best friend since childhood. Bruno could see it as plain as day: Jack wanted Yusei, _bad_. He scrutinised every action, every word spoken by the incredibly tall duelist and he knew without a doubt that the man harboured feelings for Yusei. He would feel pangs of jealousy in his chest every time he saw Jack walk up to Yusei just that little bit too close for them to still be considered 'friends'; he could see the burning lust ignite in Jack's violet eyes while he watched Yusei working (especially when he was covered in grease.) Although Bruno had never seen Yusei flirt with Jack or do anything that would suggest they had some sort of forbidden relationship, he knew that if Yusei had to choose between the two tall men, Jack would win any day. Sure, Bruno and Yusei connected on a level far deeper than Jack ever could, and Bruno also knew that he was much more caring and selfless, but what if Yusei wanted somebody who was exciting, dangerous, passionate... just like Jack? He had no chance. Sooner or later, he would have to finally accept that bitter reality. Bruno sighed and closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

><p><em>Yusei's POV<em>

Working on his duel runner wasn't helping Yusei take his mind off what had happened between him and Jack last night. Everyone had been in bed except for Yusei as he was watching an interview involving Team Unicorn on the TV. Jack too was not in bed but instead out in the town having a few drinks. As the clock approached midnight Yusei was finally going to call it a night before he heard the door open signalling Jack's return. Deciding that it'd be polite to make sure his friend was alright after a long night out, Yusei waited in the lounge room for him to come upstairs. He saw Jack stumbling slightly as he walked up and made his way towards Yusei who was in the kitchen grabbing a last drink of water before bed. As he was turning off the tap he felt a warm body press against his backside and saw two arms on either side of his waist leaning on the bench. He felt a warm rush of air against his neck as well as the pungent smell of alcohol linger in the air around him as Jack slurred:

'_Yusei...' Jack tried wrapping his arms around Yusei's waist. The smaller boy turned around, looking at Jack in the eyes as he tried pushing him away. Jack was clearly drunk and Yusei really wasn't in the mood to deal with it._

'_Jack, what are you doing? It's about time you go to bed.' As he continued to push against his chest to force him backwards._

_But Jack wasn't going to have any of that. Instead he pushed his body closer to Yusei's, a dangerous glint flickering in his eyes._

'_Oh c'mon Yusei, let's have some fun...' Jack leaned in to kiss Yusei but he vehemently turned his head away. This only seemed to anger the man towering above him._

'_What, am I not good enough for you Yusei? Now that you've taken my title as Duel Champion?' This time Jack managed to force his lips onto Yusei's, clumsily sticking his tongue out to take their kiss to the next level._

_Yusei just stood there, horrified. What the hell was Jack doing? This didn't feel right, he didn't like Jack in this way, they were just friends – why was Jack doing this! – _

_To his relief, he felt Jack lift his body off of his and watched him stumble towards his bedroom. He heard Jack mumble, 'I'm not done with you yet Yusei...' leaving the teen feeling even more anxious than before. What on earth had just happened? Yusei was smart enough to know. He had been trying to ignore Jack's suggestive comments and flirty gestures for weeks but now it seemed the blonde had grown more confident in his actions. _I need to talk to Jack about this..._ Yusei decided and with that thought providing him some comfort he let himself fall into another sleep where he dreamed of a certain blue haired man who was so close to him and yet so far._

* * *

><p>Bruno swore he had heard something happen in the kitchen last night. He knew Jack had gone out somewhere and Yusei had stayed up late ... Oh god, could something have happened between them? Bruno wondered with a feeling of dread quickly overcoming him. <em>I've never seen Yusei show any sign of affection towards Jack, but then again<em>... He sighed. If Jack had made a move, as if Yusei was going to resist. _Well Bruno, I guess you've lost all chance of ever being Yusei's_. He made his way down towards the basement to take his mind off things when he saw Yusei already sitting at his computer browsing some images of high-tech duel runner models. Just act like your usual self Bruno, he told himself and put on his usual smile. He leaned over Yusei's shoulder to get a closer look at the images.

* * *

><p><em>I love it when Bruno leans in so close to me...<em> Yusei thought to himself. He heard the bluenette say:

'What are you looking at, Yusei? Are these some new prototypes you've found online?' _His voice, it was so comforting._

'Yeah, I've been checking them out, seeing if we can apply some of the characteristics of these models to our duel runners to make them even better.' Bruno decided to kneel on one knee next to Yusei now that a 'nerd talk' had well and truly commenced. They laughed and chatted together, enjoying one another's company like they always did. Yusei couldn't help but notice the sparkle in Bruno's eyes as he grew more excited talking about improving their runners: they were one of a kind, a steel grey, unlike anything he had ever seen before. Polished to perfection just like the components of a duel runner. If only he had the courage to tell Bruno how he really felt.

The two men spent the rest of the afternoon chatting away just as usual. Not once did they notice Jack staring contemptuously at them from on top of the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack's POV_

Jack didn't know how long he had been standing there, only that with each passing second of watching the two lovebirds talking together he was becoming more and more angry. _Surely there's nothing going on between them, I mean why would Yusei choose some dorky nobody over me, the great Jack Atlas?_ He clenched his fist and decided he had seen enough, walking towards the kitchen to grab some ramen. As he sat down and devoured the delicious noodles, he still couldn't get the image of Bruno and Yusei out of his head. He refused to believe that his chances of being with Yusei were being threatened by somebody like Bruno: a coward who couldn't fight, a man with no achievements or accomplishments under his belt, somebody so _normal._ Yusei wasn't meant to settle for ordinariness; he needed to be with someone who would challenge him, keep his fighting spirit alive, somebody who was an equal. Jack prided himself in believing that he fit those three criteria and was quite simply the only one Yusei should ever be with. So why then had Yusei constantly ignored his attempts at trying to take things to the next level?

Jack didn't understand it. He was undeniably attractive, so much so that he had women worshipping him everywhere he went. He was hit on by them on a daily basis and sometimes he had even been tempted to accept their offers. But in the end he always said, 'Sorry ladies, maybe another time,' because he didn't want to sleep with random floozies who only cared about his fame or good looks, he just wanted Yusei. He wanted the hero of New Domino to submit before him, beg and plead for Jack to please him, to hear him cry out his name while he was drowning in sweet, sweet lust... _Uhhhh_... Jack had closed his eyes as he pictured the scene unfold in his head. Just as he was about to place his hand on his erection, he heard somebody enter the kitchen. _Fuck! _Jack swore in his head.

* * *

><p>Bruno walked upstairs having decided that it was time to have a break, quickly noticing the irritated look on Jack's face. <em>He doesn't look too happy<em>... He thought as he made his way to the lounge room. He heard Jack ask with a hint of annoyance, 'So, finally decided to have some time apart from Yusei?' Jack sounded... almost jealous. That was surprising.

'Haha yeah, I guess so. I won't be here tonight anyway, I'm catching up with Mikage and Ushio, they want to know how I'm doing.' All of a sudden Jack's face changed from one of disdain to pure satisfaction.

'Oh really? Isn't Crow going out with Akiza tonight too? Guess it'll be just me and Yusei then...' Bruno saw a devilish grin emerging on Jack's face. His stomach sank; he didn't want to continue this conversation for another second.

'Yeah well, I'm going to my room... might have a nap...' And with that Bruno headed towards his bed, his happy mood having disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Jack was in the shower, washing his arms, legs and torso. He was thinking about Yusei again.<p>

_Brilliant shards of moonlight shone brightly in Jack's bedroom, revealing his naked body that was being modestly covered by soft cotton bed sheets. He wasn't asleep; and luckily so, for he saw his door quietly being opened by none other than Yusei. The raven-haired teen walked towards the bed, taking off his jacket and shirt as he did so. By the time Jack had sat up, Yusei was sitting in front of him on the bed. _ Were Jack's wildest dreams finally coming true? Was Yusei giving himself to Jack?__

'_Yusei...' Jack said quietly as he placed his hands on Yusei's cheeks and kissed him deeply. Yusei responded with equal enthusiasm, small moans escaping his lips. Jack soon got Yusei to lie down on his back so he could lean over him as they kissed. 'Jack...' Yusei moaned. They could feel each other's hard erections underneath their tight leather pants; Jack decided to take action as he eagerly removed both Yusei's briefs and pants. Yusei leaned into his every touch, wanting to feel his warm caresses. He saw Jack's head lean in towards his cock, obviously wanting to satisfy him, but Yusei stopped and instead pushed Jack onto his back and pulled off his white leather trousers._

'_No Jack, I came here to please you..__. To please the King.' Jack's cock was throbbing with need. Yusei being so desperate to please him... Suddenly, he felt long, hot licks along his member and instantly let out a husky moan. 'Oh god, Yusei... Fuck...' The boy began sucking, first his head and then his shaft. Jack felt his tongue move up and down his cock and soon Yusei had taken it entirely in his mouth and began to hum sensuously. Jack was about to release until he noticed Yusei make direct eye contact with him, eyes full of admiration and lust, the very sight causing Jack to totally lose it and come into his mouth. He felt Yusei lick the remnants of cum off his cock, sending even more shivers up his spine._

_Both men naked, Yusei was sitting on Jack's hips when he said, 'Jack...' He leaned and whispered in the blonde's ear, 'I want you to fuck me, hard.'_

_Jack smirked and replied, 'Oh don't worry Yusei, you can count on that.' And immediately he flipped Yusei onto his back. The smaller teen laid there, cheeks flushed, eyes dewy and half-lidded. _This beautiful sight, and it's all mine to enjoy..._ Jack smiled. He grabbed some lube from the drawer next to his bed and applied some on his cock. He then positioned himself at Yusei's entrance, gently pushing his cock against it but not enough for it to enter: in other words, he wanted to torture Yusei, just a little bit. 'Ugggh Jack, stop teasing...' He squirmed. _He wants me so badly..._ Jack thought. He asked him, 'How badly do you want this, Yusei?'_

'_Really bad... Please Jack, just fuck me already!' Yusei's voice rose._

'_Beg, Yusei. Prove it to me.' Jack grinned. God, he loved being in control. He felt Yusei buck his hips impatiently, trying to relieve the mounting pressure growing within him._

'_Please Jack, please fuck me... I-I want to feel your power, and I want to be yours. Please Jack!' Yusei cried. He didn't need to say anymore. He finally felt Jack's thick member thrust into him, forgetting all about being gentle and slow. Pounding Yusei's sweet spot relentlessly, the boy wrapped his legs around Jack's waist in hopes of closing the distance between them and getting Jack's cock even deeper inside. Jack leaned his head back and said breathily, 'Fuck, you're tighter than I thought...' as he continued to pound Yusei's sensitive flesh. Increasing the pace, he knew they were both nearly about to release. He told the champion duelist, 'Wait for me, Yusei.' And he did. They came together, some of Yusei's cum getting on Jack's chest. He saw Yusei sit up and lick it off him, reminding Jack of the blowjob he had just been given. He moaned at how that warm, soft tongue lapped at his skin. Yusei fell back onto the bed again, Jack lying next to him and holding him in his arms. Yusei turned to him and said, 'I'm yours, Jack.'_

Jack found himself sitting on the shower floor, cock limp after having just came. _If only it were real..._ Jack thought sourly. _Well I'll make it real, just you wait Yusei, I'll have you begging on your knees... _With that final thought he got out of the shower and started to dry himself off.


	3. Chapter 3

As guilty as the thought made him feel, Yusei wasn't exactly looking forward to spending a night alone with Jack. After yesterday's incident he had felt ill at ease with the man. He wasn't sure if Jack realised that he simply wanted to remains friends. To distract himself from his growing anxiety, he decided to work on Crow's duel runner for the remainder of the night. Just as he was about to get started, he saw Bruno walk downstairs and head towards the door.

'See you, Bruno.' Yusei said with a warm smile. Bruno smiled back... sadly. It looked completely forced. 'Seeya, Yusei.' The bluenette said quietly and closed the door behind him. _I've never seen Bruno look so sad before... _He began working on his duel runner, the anti-social activity offering him comfort and a sorely needed distraction from the thoughts rushing through his head.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he's still working on that bloody duel runner! <em>Jack thought impatiently. He was willing to give Yusei some time to work on the stupid thing but this was getting ridiculous. It had been two hours since Bruno and left and Yusei hadn't even bothered to spend time with him. _Looks like I'm just going to have to go down there myself._

* * *

><p>Yusei maintained the same straight face he always had when he heard Jack's loud boots make contact with the wooden stairway. Yusei stood up to face the taller man who, for some reason, was looking rather upset.<p>

'Were you ever planning on going upstairs tonight to at least acknowledge my _existence?_' Jack spat. Yusei was rather taken aback by his bitter mood.

'Sorry Jack, I was just about finished...' Jack cut him off.

'Good. That's good.' Jack smirked. 'I thought we could spend some quality time together, now that we've got the house to ourselves.' He took a step closer to Yusei who in response stepped back.

'Look Jack, I think it's time we talked about something –' Yusei said with his most serious face. Jack's smirk suddenly disappeared and was instead replaced with a frown.

'And what would that be, Yusei? That you constantly reject my attempts at showing you how much I care about you? Or that you'd rather spend all your time with that bloody nerd than with me, your oldest friend? Is that what you want to talk about Yusei?' Jack was backing Yusei up against the cement wall.

'Calm down Jack, that's not what I meant at all.' Yusei's eyes opened in surprise when he felt the cool surface make contact with his back. 'Jack, I think you need to go upstairs –'

He felt Jack's hands roughly grab his shoulders, preventing him from getting away. Jack whispered dangerously, 'No Yusei, I think it's about time I claimed what was rightfully mine.' He brought one of his hands down to Yusei's crotch and grabbed it, eliciting a surprised gasp. 'N-No Jack, let me go.' Yusei's eyes were full of shock and fear, like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

><p>'C'mon Yusei, don't tell me you're not enjoying this –' Jack's large hand began to slowly stroke the crab-haired teen's crotch up and down, feeling the growing bulge pressing against Yusei's leather pants, begging to be released. He gradually applied greater force to his strokes as Yusei's erection became more hard, making the boy squirm as he fought with his conflicting emotions. Jack could tell that Yusei was suppressing a moan; his jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes were darting all over the place, trying to avoid making eye contact with Jack's violet orbs. But he wasn't going to let Yusei win that easily; no, Jack was going to hear Yusei moan not only once, but as much as he damn well wanted. He squeezed the teen's crotch unexpectedly, finally hearing the 'uuhhh...' he had fantasised about for the past couple of months. He heard the raven-haired teen say meekly, 'Jack, please, stop this now.' <em>How convincing,<em> Jack laughed and replied, 'Your body is telling me otherwise Yusei...' He knew that he couldn't resist Jack's touch; the man wasn't just the Master of Faster, he was the master of _pleasure_. He leaned closer to Yusei, his lips brushing against his ear. 'You're always so _tense_, Yusei... You need to learn to relax more. And I can certainly help you with that...' He planted a deep kiss on the boy's neck before he finally kneeled on his knees and undid Yusei's zipper. Jack saw Yusei try to move away but the blonde firmly held his hips, securing him to the spot. Just as he was about to place Yusei's member in his mouth, both duelists heard the door swing right open.

* * *

><p>Yusei's heart immediately sank. It was Bruno; he had come back early from his dinner. The bluenette simply stood there, frozen in horror, clearly not knowing what to say or how to react. Yusei spluttered pathetically, 'Bruno, it's not what it looks like –' but Bruno had seen enough. He left once more and slammed the door shut behind him, a heavy silence now falling upon Jack and Yusei. Yusei immediately pulled up his trousers, squirming his way out of Jack's grasp. He needed to find Bruno, now. He needed to explain everything that had just happened but as he tried to reach his duel runner he felt his arm being twisted behind his back by Jack, preventing Yusei from moving entirely. He heard Jack hissed into his ear, 'And where exactly do you think <em>you're<em> going Yusei? I wasn't finished; in fact, I was only getting started...' Jack purred. _This is wrong Yusei, you need to find Bruno, now!_ 'Get **off** me Jack!' Yusei yelled, freeing his arm from Jack's painful lock. He turned around and punched the former duel champion square in the face, giving him only seconds to hop on his duel runner and get the hell out of there. As he turned on his runner and revved the engine, he heard Jack bellow, 'YUSEI! HOW _DARE _YOU – ' Before finally riding away. _Man, I am going to regret _that _later..._ Yusei thought to himself. _How did I let everything get so out of hand?_ As he rode along the streets of New Domino in search of Bruno, he tried with all his might to suppress the feelings of guilt and shame that were quickly bubbling to the surface. After riding on his duel runner for more than an hour Yusei had still seen no sign of Bruno. That was, until, he looked down from the highway he was driving along and saw a lone figure standing on the sandy shoreline. Noticing that vibrant cerulean hair, he had no doubt that the man standing on the sand was none other than Bruno. He parked his duel runner in an available space situated on the side of the road and started running towards the man he loved.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he'd been standing there but all he knew is that he felt completely and utterly alone. His first ever memory was of being washed up on this beach, distinctly remembering the confusion and loneliness Bruno had felt. And in a cruel twist of fate he had returned here with the exact same feelings. What were you supposed to do when the only person you love cares about someone else? How were you meant to deal with the pain, the emptiness, the realisation that you mean absolutely nothing to them? That they might be your entire universe but you are nothing more than a mere star amongst thousands of burning suns who outshine you completely? Bruno's knees gave way and he fell to the ground, a tear rolling down his cheek. How was he going to get through this?<p>

He sat there in his misery for a few minutes until he heard the faint sound of boots crunching on the gritty sand. He turned his head, surprised to see Yusei walking towards him. _Why is he here? Is he going to tell me that he and Jack are dating now? _He turned his head away from Yusei and continued looking out at the dark, flat expanse of water that lay before him. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy; it only brought up fresh memories of witnessing him and Jack getting 'busy' in the garage.

_Bruno, it's not what it looks like...!_

'Bruno.' Yusei knelt beside him. Bruno didn't respond, he didn't know _how_ to respond.

'Bruno, look, let me explain what happened back there...' Yusei tried again to reach his the blunette.

'I know what happened, Yusei. It's okay. I saw it coming.' Bruno's voice was void of emotion.

'No Bruno, it's not okay, because I didn't want that, Jack forced himself on me, and I didn't know what to do...' Words were pouring out of Yusei's mouth by the second. Only when Yusei had finished his sentence did Bruno actually register what the teen had just confessed.

'Wait, you mean that... that you didn't _want_ that to happen?' Bruno was now staring at Yusei straight in the eyes, feeling hopeful that what he had said was true.

'No, I didn't want it to happen at all. I see Jack as nothing more than a friend, a great friend, but lately... He's been wanting to take things to the next level. And I haven't been reciprocating those feelings, which is making him act... irrationally.' Bruno couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had heard Yusei and Jack in the kitchen just a few nights back, he was certain that there had been something between them! 'So you're telling me... you don't love Jack at all?' _Please say yes... Please... _Bruno begged silently.

'Yeah Bruno, that's exactly what I'm saying.' Yusei said simply.

'Yusei...' The edges of Bruno's lips curved upward. A wave of relief and content washed over him at once; he couldn't believe he had gotten it so wrong. Yusei smiled back, the two men now staring at each other's eyes in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Should I tell him the truth?<em> Yusei was waging a war with his desires. He was so desperate to just tell Bruno everything, confess his true feelings, _act_ upon those feelings. Jack's ... actions back at the garage had still left an impression on Yusei, the boy now feeling adrenalin and lust coursing through his veins. He wanted Bruno right here right now but he still didn't know how the bluenette felt about him. He had seemed blissfully happy after hearing Yusei explain the real situation between him and Jack: was that a normal reaction? Why was Bruno so relieved? He would only react that way if he cared about Yusei too. _It's now or never, Yusei, and you've never been one to avoid taking a risk... _Eyes still boring into Bruno's, he lifted his hand and gently placed it on his cheek, bringing their lips together in a deep kiss. To Yusei's surprise he felt Bruno put more force into it, slowly positioning his body so that he was the one on top. _I certainly wasn't expecting that from Bruno..._ Yusei mused. The taller man ripped off Yusei's shirt, bending his head down to take each one of Yusei's nipples into his mouth and lick it sensually. Yusei moaned and involuntarily raised his hips, causing both their erections to rub against the others. Bruno, taking advantage of this, began grinding his hips into Yusei's, throwing his head back in pleasure. Yusei lifted his back off the sand and took off Bruno's shirt, giving him desperate, rough kisses as he did so. He brought his hands to Bruno's chest, feeling the contours of his abs, his collar bones, his broad, muscular back. Bruno was leaving a trail of kisses along Yusei's tanned neck, eliciting soft moans from the raven-haired teen.

Yusei whispered huskily into Bruno's ear, 'Bruno... I want you inside me. I _need_ you inside me, now...' Yusei was drowning in lust, his erection almost causing him pain. Bruno said breathily, 'You don't have to tell me twice...' And immediately got to work on removing both his and Yusei's pants. Once removed, it took all of Yusei's self-control to not just come there and then. Bruno leaned over him and said cheekily, 'Hmm, we're going to have to fix this,' as he admired Yusei's erect member. He chuckled as he teasingly stroked it with one finger. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit_... Yusei arched into his touch; his warm hands feeling so goddamn _good._ 'But don't worry, I'm a rather good mechanic...' Bruno smirked. Just as Bruno was about to coat some of his fingers in his own saliva to prepare Yusei for what was coming next, Yusei stuttered and said, 'No Bruno, I want it now, I can't wait any longer!' Seeing the concerned look flash across Bruno's face, the taller man complied and instead applied some saliva to his own cock. Yusei placed his legs around Bruno's waist and lay there in anticipation for the waves of pleasure he was about to experience. But he didn't feel them come; rather, he felt a searing hot pain in his very core as Bruno entered him. Yusei bit his lip, almost puncturing the skin. _Fuck, I didn't think it'd hurt this much!_ Bruno began stroking Yusei's member to try and alleviate the temporary pain. After slowly thrusting in and out of Yusei the smaller man soon began to feel the pleasure he had been longing for; now it came crashing down on him, especially when Bruno found his G-spot. Yusei was losing it.

'Oh god, Bruno... Fuck, Bruno...' He said in reckless abandon. 'Harder...'

Bruno moaned at the sound of his name. He had dreamed of this for so long. Wanting to fully satisfy his lover he increased the pace, thrusting mercilessly so as to hit Yusei's fleshy sweet spot. He told the bluenette in between pants, 'Bruno... I'm almost there...'

'Me too Yusei...' Bruno grunted. He told Yusei, 'Scream my name, Yusei... I'm about to come...' He gave Yusei his hardest thrust; as soon as he made contact with Yusei's G-spot, the boy cried out his name in ecstasy. 'Oh God..! FUCK, BRUNO!' Bruno thrust into him at rapid speed before finally coming inside him, Yusei doing the same. Both boys were now catching their breath, Bruno laying on top of Yusei before he decided to roll them both over and be on top for once. He leaned down into the bluenette's ear and whispered, 'Bruno, I'm yours.'

He felt a hand caress his back gently. 'I love you Yusei, I always have.' Yusei saw a tear roll down Bruno's cheek. 'Bruno?' He asked, worry lacing his voice. Bruno simply smiled and said, 'You make me so happy, Yusei. Now how about we take a dip in the water and get all this sand off of us?' Yusei laughed, silently agreeing that the sand was starting to become uncomfortable for a naked person to lie on.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the garage, Jack retired to his bedroom once Crow had returned home. The fiery red-head had asked him, 'Jeez Jack, isn't it a bit early to be calling it a night?... Say, where's Bruno and Yusei?' To which he received a growl and a slam of the door. Knowing full well that Crow would assume Jack was having another one of his tantrums, he let himself collapse onto his bed and think about everything that had happened in the past couple of hours.

He had tried to seduce Yusei. Yusei hadn't wanted it. Bruno caught them. Yusei chased Bruno as though his life had depended on it. Jack tried stopping him. Yusei hit Jack. Yusei sped off in a hurry.

Jack let out a deep sigh as he finally realised what he was up against. Yusei and Bruno didn't just have a mere infatuation for one another, they... loved each other. Jack saw the pained look in Bruno's eyes when he had caught Yusei and Jack and the blonde knew straight away what that flicker in the man's grey eyes had been: heartbreak. Total heartbreak. And what had Yusei felt when he saw that heartbreak? An overwhelming sense of guilt and shame. _Yusei should never be ashamed to be with me... And yet he was..._ Jack's hands tightened into fists as he struggled to understand everything that was going on. _Why doesn't Yusei love me? Doesn't he realise that we're perfect for each other?_ _Or am I just too in love with myself to see the truth, that maybe not _everybody_ loves _me? Jack Atlas felt his eyes grow watery and soon let the teardrops roll silently down his face as he accepted the cold, hard truth. _Yusei will never love me. I will never be his, and he will never be mine._ Jack absolutely detested losing, but this was one battle he knew he could not win: successfully capturing Yusei Fudo's heart.

Before finally succumbing to the warm embrace of unconsciousness, Jack decided that he was going to move out tomorrow and spend some time at Carly's place. If he was going to get over Yusei, he needed to distance himself from the raven-haired teen. That as well as the fact that he simply wanted to rip Bruno to pieces for stealing his one true love.

* * *

><p>Having cleaned themselves off in the cool, salty water, Bruno and Yusei headed back home, both anxious about how they were going to confront Jack. Bruno comforted Yusei by telling him that if Jack tried anything on him, Bruno would there be to protect him. While his kind words made Yusei smile, his stomach continued doing somersaults. Riding on his D-wheel, he felt Bruno's toned arms wrapped around his small waist. They both sat there in silence, hearing nothing but the soothing hum of Yusei's duel runner working at full capacity. Yusei wondered, <em>will I ever be able to trust Jack again? How will he react when he finds out about Bruno and I? Can we ever be 'just friends'?<em> He hoped so, for Jack had been a wonderful friend all these years and he certainly didn't want something as pathetic as this ruining their friendship. _I just hope that Jack can understand._

Once they reached the garage, Bruno and Yusei tentatively took a step inside. It was around 4am, so it was likely that Crow was already awake as he started work at 5am on weekdays. As the two boys walked into the kitchen they weren't surprised to see the redhead sitting down at the table having a cup of coffee. Crow's face turned to one of relief when his eyes laid upon the two engineers.

'Far out guys, where the hell have you been? Jack hasn't said a word to me all night. He sure was mad though!' He let out a laugh, making Yusei feel uneasy as unwanted memories flooded his mind once more, knowing all too well why Jack was infuriated.

'_No Yusei, I think it's about time I claimed what was rightfully mine...'  
>'C'mon Yusei, don't tell me you're not enjoying this...'<br>'And where exactly do you think you're going Yusei? I wasn't finished; in fact, I was only getting started...'_

'Y-yeah, he was mad alright, but I'll explain later.' Yusei's face had gone wan but he tried to regain his composure. 'Crow, where _is_ Jack? His bedroom door is wide open.' Crow leaned further back on his chair, his demeanour oozing nonchalance.

'Where's Princess Jack gone? Beats me. Although now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I heard him grumble about going to Carly's. Did you guys have a fight or somethin?' _If you could call it that, _Yusei thought sarcastically. 'We had a disagreement, but it'll be sorted soon, there's no need to worry Crow.' He locked his eyes onto Bruno, both knowing full well that there was plenty of reason for concern. Bruno tried to lighten the mood, 'Anyway Crow, Yusei and I are exhausted! I'm hitting the hay. Night!' And with that both boys walked off into their separate rooms, desperately wanting to be with the other. Once Yusei had shut his door he pulled out his cell phone and texted Bruno:

_I'm joining you as soon as Crow leaves. I need you._

Within a minute he had received a reply:

_I'll be waiting, Yusei. _

Yusei had to stay awake for just another 35 minutes before he could finally be in Bruno's arms...

* * *

><p>Bruno stared at the luminescent numbers faintly glowing on his digital alarm clock. <em>5:09AM.<em> Crow had already headed off to work, so what was taking Yusei so long? _Unless..._ He chuckled to himself. _Poor Yusei's probably fallen asleep_. Sitting up in his bed, Bruno got up and headed towards his lover's room. Opening the door quietly so as not to disturb him, he shut it behind him and placed himself in Yusei's bed, spooning the other from behind and draping one arm across his waist. At once, Bruno felt at peace. _Who would've thought that simply being with the one you love could make you so irrevocably happy with the world?_ Nuzzling his head against Yusei's hair, Bruno finally drifted off to sleep after what had been an eventful yet exhausting night.

When Bruno finally woke up, he felt incredibly relaxed... More than relaxed. _Aroused_. He was moaning, not fully comprehending why until he realised what was going on. Yusei was gently sucking on his member, lapping at it with his tongue. He then took it entirely into his warm, moist mouth, moving his head back and forth while running his tongue along the underside of Bruno's shaft. 'Hnnn...Yusei...' He moaned as feelings of relaxation and warmth continued to spread throughout his body. _Is this heaven?_ He thought momentarily before feeling Yusei moan around his cock, sending vibrations to rush up along his spine. 'Fuck... Yusei...' Bruno breathed before finally releasing into the younger boy's mouth. He reached out his arms and stroked Yusei's hair as a way of showing his appreciation. Yusei repositioned himself so that he was sitting on Bruno's hips, a devious smile forming on his face. The raven-haired teen leaned down and whispered into Bruno's ear, 'Morning handsome, how are you feeling?' He began sucking on the bluenette's earlobe while Bruno ran a warm hand up and down Yusei's back. 'I'm feeling great, thanks to a certain someone...' He ran his hand further down Yusei's back, slowly reaching his inner thigh, causing Yusei to shiver at being touched where his skin was so sensitive. 'That, and a little turned on...' Bruno smirked as he flipped Yusei onto his back, eliciting a surprised gasp from the crabhaired teen.

Yusei said huskily, 'You like being on top, don't you Bruno..?' A deep chuckle escaped the bluenette's lips.

'Well, somebody's gotta be able to control the world famous Yusei Fudo, after all, he does some pretty crazy things...' He leaned down and caught Yusei's lips in a kiss just as the tanned duelist was about to protest. After their lips parted, Yusei pouted and said, 'Like what?'

Bruno ran a finger slowly down the boy's chiselled torso. 'Well... You've come close to setting this place on fire numerous times after all those failed experiments involving our duel runners...' Yusei's gaped before he retorted, 'With your assistance!' Bruno loved the wide grin that had plastered itself on Yusei's face. _It's so rare to see him this happy_...

'Well then, you're definitely crazy for agreeing to have sex on the beach with me at midnight...' His finger was now resting on Yusei's abdomen, tracing circles, teasing the smaller teen.

Yusei arched his back, wanting Bruno to touch his most sensitive organ. 'Try naming one more thing... I bet you can't...' Bruno chuckled lightly and leaned his head so that it was hovering over Yusei's, steel orbs burning into blue ocean pools. 'You're crazy for falling in love with an amnesiac mechanic.' With his final words spoken he wrapped his entire hand around Yusei's cock and began to pump it, moving up and down with a firm grasp. Bruno had ensured beforehand that his hand was lubricated.

Using his thumb, he used it to massage Yusei's tip. Then, with his spare hand, he gently grabbed Yusei's balls and fondled them, making Yusei moan even louder. 'Bruno... I'm... I'm not crazy for loving you...' He said meekly, struggling to articulate coherent sentences in his current state. Feeling himself about to come, Bruno removed his hands and took in Yusei's cock with his mouth, taking it entirely in one swift movement. Yusei felt his member hit the back of Bruno's throat, immediately causing him to release. Bruno swallowed, albeit coughing once or twice, and removed his mouth. Satisfied, Yusei wrapped his arms around Bruno's neck, staring at him with complete adoration. Wanting more, Bruno spread apart Yusei's legs, checking his expression to see if the smaller teen wanted to go further as well. Taking Bruno's hint, Yusei wrapped his legs around his back, giving the bluenette all the reassurance he needed to plunge his cock deep within Yusei's tight, warm entrance. Unlike last night, Bruno decided to take things faster, harder; there was almost a sense of urgency as he thrusted into Yusei. Both were consumed in carnal lust, fucking like animals, moaning and grunting as flesh pounded against flesh. Bruno lowered his head to lick and nip at Yusei's exposed neck before whispering, 'Come for me, Yusei...' Yusei, whose cheeks were now rosy red, moaned a final 'Bruno...' as he orgasmed. Bruno, witnessing this, came soon after inside him. Both men flustered and exhausted, they soon laid against one another, Bruno resting with his arms crossed behind his head as Yusei nestled beside him and placed a hand on Bruno's broad, muscular chest.

It was some minutes before either one spoke, each enjoying the comfortable silence being shared. Yusei said quietly, 'What am I going to do about Jack, Bruno?'

The bluenette looked at Yusei and simply said, 'Just give him some time alone. My guess is that he's probably realised the truth about us and wants to move on.'

Yusei frowned. Bruno guessed that his lover was worried he had lost a friend for good. Comforting him, he spoke again. 'Don't worry Yusei, he'll come around, I promise,' And gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 'Now how about I make some breakfast? After all, making you moan isn't the only thing I'm good at...' Bruno winked as Yusei threw a pillow at his head as they both stood up and put on some clothes.


End file.
